Armor Vest
Armor Vests are a piece of gear found across the ''F.E.A.R.'' series. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon'' The Point Man can find armor vests scattered throughout F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon. The armor is automatically added to the Point Man's armor total when picked up, each vest adding 35 armor points. The Point Man cannot pick up a vest if he already has 100 points. In F.E.A.R., armor vests are fairly common. On higher difficulties, the armor vests are more important, due to the dangerous nature of the game's opponents. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' In the F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin demo, the armor vests again appear as pickups and restore a fair amount of armor to the player's armor meter. The player cannot pick up the armor vest if their armor meter is at full capacity. In the released version of the game, armor vests were changed to restore armor to full upon pick-up, instead to partial, as seen in the demo. F.E.A.R. 2's health and armor system is different than that seen in previous installments, in that most of the attacks from enemies will drain Michael Becket's armor first, then his health. Armor vests are rarer in F.E.A.R. 2, due to the fact that each armor pickup restores Becket's armor to full. After leaving the APC or before the player is about to operate the APC Turret Gun, the player will be given an armor vest regardless of his condition. Certain attacks, such as those of Heavy Armors, Replica Snipers, and the Elite Powered Armor, will drain both health and armor at the same time. Attacks from Alma Wade and the Specters bypass armor completely, draining health only, making them more dangerous than any other enemy encountered in the game. The armor vest in F.E.A.R. 2 also appears different than in the previous installments; instead of being a dark grey vest and armored skullcap, it mirrors the appearance of Dark Signal's chest armor, and subtly glows a bright blue color. Also, upon picking up the vest, the player's vision will be briefly tinted a bright blue color, and the sound of a zipper being pulled can be heard. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn Replica Soldier Foxtrot 813 can use the same type of the armor that Delta Force member Michael Becket uses, though the armor's meter looks different than the way it appeared in the main game, instead being similar to the way the armor meter looked in ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate The same armor system seen in F.E.A.R. is used in both F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point and F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate, though the vests are somewhat more scarce than in the first game. Trivia *It can be assumed that Armacham manufactures the armor vests, as while armor vests can be found in Dark Signal's APC, the vests can also be found within Armacham's installations and in their supply crates. *The armor vest found throughout F.E.A.R. games seems to be designed for Delta Force use, while the player in world model actually wears different armor. *While in the original games the armor vest had a skullcap, the version seen in F.E.A.R. 2 and Reborn do not come with a skullcap, even though F.E.A.R. 2 takes place in the same basic time frame as F.E.A.R. **The character in Project Origin does not wear helmet, so the lack of skullcap is justified. es:Protección Ligera gear Category:Items